paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the Baby Dinosaur
Ryder: (his phone rings) Ryder here Kelly: Ryder, I got a very big problem, a baby dinosaur is running around Adventure Bay looking for his mommy because his mom left him alone by himself at like a few minutes ago, can you and the Paw Patrol help and look for the baby dinosaur's mom at Adventure Bay? Ryder: Don't worry Kelly, we'll help look for the baby dinosaur's mom at Adventure Bay, no job is too big, no pup is too small Ryder: Paw Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us (They go up to the elevator) Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Pups, we got a very big problem, a baby dinosaur is running around Adventure Bay looking for his mom because his mom left him alone 5 minutes ago, we have to go look for the baby dinosaur's mom, Skye, I'll need you to use your helicopter to look and see if you can find his mom around Adventure Bay Skye: Yeah bee, this puppy's got to fly Ryder: Chase, I'll need you to use your net to catch the baby dinosaur's mom Chase: Chase is on the case Ryder: One of you keep eye on the baby dinosaur and one of you go check on Farmer Yumi's, City Hall, the park, and the beach, alright, Paw Patrol is on the roll! (Ryder goes to the pole and Chase and Skye go to their police truck and helicopter) They arrive Skye: Ryder, I can see his mom on Main Street Ryder: Were on it, thanks Skye. Rocky and Marshall: Ryder, we looked at Farmer Yumi's and we saw his mom walking on Farmer Yumi's garden right there Ryder: Were on are way Rocky and Marshall Zuma: Ryder, I don't see the baby dinosaur's mom at the beach and Rubble checked at City Hall Ryder: Ok, we just had to go to Farmer Yumi's first Zuma: Ok, me and Rubble can keep looking Skye: Ryder, I found his mom, his mom is right there where Farmer Yumi's chickens are Ryder: We see her, thanks Skye Skye: You're welcome Ryder Ryder: Chase, get ready to catch her with your net once she comes right here Chase: Chase is on the case (barking) Net Ryder: Chase now! Chase: Net! (barking) Oh no! (gasping) Ryder, she's heading to Mr. Porter's restaurant Ryder: We have to go there fast before she goes somewhere else, Rocky, can you look for the baby dinosaur's mom at Mr. Porter's restaurant as quickly as you can before she goes somewhere else Rocky: I'm on it, green means go! Skye: Ryder, I saw his mom heading to Captain Turbot's lighthouse Ryder: Were on it, Zuma, meet me and Chase to Captain Turbot's lighthouse Zuma: Let's dive in Ryder: Light jacket deploy (changing his motorcycle to a hotorcraft) Captain Turbot: Ryder, Zuma, Chase, thank goodness you got here so fast Ryder: Don't worry Captain Turbot, we will get the baby dinosaur's mom home safe with him Zuma: Ryder, look! His mom is going to the bay Ryder: Oh no! That's not a safe place for her to come home, Chase, use your net once the baby dinosaur's mom comes to you and try to catch her Chase: Ok! Net! (barking) Ryder: Chase! Catch her now! Chase: (barking and catches the baby dinosaur's mom with his net) Ryder: We got her and now, we have to bring her home safely with the baby dinosaur, Rocky, we found his mom, we just have to bring her home safe, can you, Skye, and the rest of the pups meet us to shore Rocky: Were on it! Ryder: Thanks Rocky (The rest of the pups meets Ryder, Zuma, and Chase to shore with the baby dinosaur and his mom) Ryder: Now remember baby dinosaur, whatever you need us, just run for help (The baby dinosaur and his mom are home safe) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures